The present disclosure relates to a method for repairing/refurbishing/creating a turbine engine component or sub-component (e.g., a platform or vane) using a repair material which has sulfur in an amount less than 10 ppm.
Turbine engine components, such as turbine blades, or vanes occasionally have defects which require repair or refurbishment. The defects may arise from the manufacture of the turbine engine component or may arise during the service life of the component. For many years, different repair techniques have been used to repair such components. Occasionally, oxidation occurs in the area of the repair after the repair has been effected. Similarly, repair of turbine components, such as vanes, results in a reduction in oxidation life in crack or surface restoration areas where repair alloys are applied.
Industry practice produces alloy weld wires and powders with sulfur levels specified from a minimum of 40 ppm to a maximum of 100 ppm.
It is desirable to use repair materials which help prevent the onset of oxidation in the repair area and which are capable of increasing oxidation life.